In application Ser. No. 272,599 filed June 11, 1981, an articulated container car is disclosed having a hand brake system including vertical levers and transversely extending bell cranks.
However, the bell cranks transfer the hand brake force transversely and the vertical levers are only used in connection with a hand brake system.
In application of an air brake system to railway cars having limited transverse extent, there is insufficient space for the location of transverse air brake levers. However, it is desirable that the air brake system be protected against impacts by a sill or other protective structures on this car.
The object of the present invention is to provide an air brake system comprising vertically extending levers and longitudinally extending rods, which is useful for example where limited transverse space is available for location of the air brakes.